


Dance with me

by steveandbucky



Series: Ace!Bucky Verse [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Bucky, Asexual Character, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bottom Bucky, Bucky Barnes Big Birthday Bash, Dinner, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, M/M, Making Love, Mild Smut, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex-positive asexual Bucky, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bucky's birthday, and Steve has prepared a special surprise for him. In which there's a candlelit dinner, slow dancing, birthday cake and presents, and what can only be described as making love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> this was part me wanting to write sappy smut in this verse, part [Kat](http://worthystevie.tumblr.com) telling me it'd be nice to see a sex positive asexual fic, and part [Julia](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com) encouraging (read: fangirling) my idea when i told her about it. so this fic is for both of them <3

 

Bucky practically jumps out of the shower when he hears his phone ringing, reaching out for his pants that he’d dropped in the laundry hamper and digging through the pockets to retrieve his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Buck,” Steve’s voice floats through the speaker, bringing a smile to his lips. “You home yet?”

“Yeah, I’m in the middle of showering actually,” Bucky says, grinning when he hears Steve’s amused chuckle. “Can I call you back?”

“Nah, I just wanted to tell you about a slight change of plans?” Steve says, sounding hesitant.

Bucky’s face falls, disappointment hitting him like a punch. He’d been looking forward to this for the entire week. “You’re not cancelling on me, are you?”

“Of course not! Just, uh, can you swing by my place instead? And we’ll go together, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll come by around eight.” Bucky huffs a breath of relief, lips curling up in a smile again. “Can I go back to my shower now? I’m naked and wet and very cold.”

“I think you mean you’re very _hot._ ”

“ _Steve_.”

“Okay, okay,” Steve breathes out a laugh. “Go finish your shower. I’ll see you later.”

Bucky hangs up with a hurried ‘love you’ before he hops back in the shower, turning on the hot water again and letting it wash over him. He takes his time washing his hair and his body, humming a song under his breath as he does, finally relaxing after a terrible day at work. Thursdays are always the worst and leave him exhausted, but he’s still thrumming with excitement about his plans to spend the evening with Steve.

Bucky dries his hair, which have grown too long again, and combs it back while he picks out an outfit, opting for his best fitting black denims and the cornflower blue shirt that always gets him compliments. He checks himself in the mirror before he leaves, pleased with how he looks, and makes the drive to Steve’s house like he has a hundred times before, having memorised the route, since they’ve been dating for five months now.

Steve opens the door after Bucky rings the doorbell twice, appearing barefoot and slightly out of breath, but he’s dressed in a nice outfit and looks about ready to head out.

“Hey you,” Steve smiles, swinging the door open to let his boyfriend in, then sneaks his arms around Bucky’s waist, pulling him into a hug. “Happy birthday,”

Bucky sighs, locking his arms around Steve’s neck and burying his face in the crook of it, breathing in the familiar scent of Steve’s favourite shampoo.

“Thank you. Again,” Bucky says, grinning as he remembers the happy-birthday-text he woke up to that morning. He pulls back and places a soft peck against Steve’s lips. “You ready to go?”

“Actually…” Steve grins, a mischievous glint in his eye. “I wanna show you something.”

He grabs Bucky’s hand in his and pulls him in, closing the front door and leading him inside the apartment, coming to a stop in the living room and turning to look at Bucky.

“What do you think?”

Bucky stares at the sight in front of him with eyes widened in surprise and mouth falling slightly open. There’s a dinner table set up in the middle of the room, with a white tablecloth on top, plate settings and wine glasses for two people, and a candle in the middle of it.

“What’s all this?” he asks, a slow smile spreading on his face, feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “Steve?”

“I made us a home-cooked dinner,”

“You cooked?” Bucky asks teasingly.

“Hey, I can cook,” Steve nudges him, all mock-betrayal. “I found a recipe online and made you your favourite pasta dish. And I did _not_ burn it.”

Bucky shakes his head, letting out a soft laugh. “I thought we were gonna go out for dinner,” he says, stepping closer to wrap his arms around Steve’s waist and pull him close for a kiss.

Steve shrugs sheepishly. “I wanted to do something special for your birthday.”

“This is really...romantic. It’s wonderful, Steve. Thank you.”

Steve blushes a light shade of pink and presses another quick kiss to Bucky's lips before stepping back and guiding Bucky to his seat. He pulls the chair out with a dramatic flair and gestures for Bucky to sit down, making him laugh at his theatrical displays.

Steve puts on a playlist of soft instrumental music and goes to retrieve the food from the kitchen, while Bucky sits and waits, and starts looking around the apartment, for the first time noticing that it seems a little empty, since Steve’s dogs are nowhere in sight.

“Hey, where are Lilo and Stitch?” he calls out to Steve, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  

“I loaned them off to Clint for the night. They have a playdate with Lucky and Liho,” Steve jokes as he comes into view, carrying the two dishes, and takes a seat opposite Bucky. “Thought it’d be nice to have the place to ourselves.”

Bucky smiles at him from across the table. “It _is_ nice. I like that we're here just the two of us with our privacy, instead of a busy restaurant.”

“Well,” Steve says, reaching out for the bottle of wine to fill their glasses. “I hope the food is not disappointing. Go on, dig in. I wanna see if you like it.”

Bucky swirls the tagliatelle with his fork and takes a bite, making an appreciative humming sound as he chews. “Wow, this is pretty amazing. I'm actually impressed.”

Steve bites into his lower lip and ducks his head for a moment before he looks up at Bucky and smiles at him. “Really?”

“Mm, yeah,” Bucky says around another mouthful, but swallows before he speaks again. “It's delicious.”

“I'm glad you like it.”

“Did you make dessert too? Do I get a birthday cake?” Bucky asks, unable to keep the excitement from his voice, because cake is by far the best part of birthdays.

Steve grins at him. “I tried making chocolate lava cakes, ‘cause I know you like them. But there was a mishap.”

Bucky pauses with his fork halfway to his mouth, and raises a questioning eyebrow at Steve. “Oh God, what happened? Did you burn them?”

Steve avoids his gaze, struggling to keep a straight face when he answers. “I forgot to put the flour in.”

Bucky starts laughing, leaning back on his chair and covering his mouth with his hand.

“Yes, it was a bit of a disaster.” Steve shrugs. “So I went out and bought some from the bakery around the corner.”

Bucky looks at him for a long moment with a wide smile on his face, his gaze fond and adoring, filled with amazement. Butterflies start stirring in his stomach again, a wonderful feeling rushing through him, heart swelling with how much he loves Steve, how he wants nothing more than to kiss him and hold him close, never let him go.

“What?” Steve mumbles around a mouthful of pasta, brows furrowing together in worry.

“Nothing,” Bucky shakes his head. “Just thinking about how much I love you.”

Steve’s entire face lights up, bright and overjoyed as a slow smile curves his lips, like he's hearing it for the first time.  

“You sap,” he teases. “Maybe I should cook for you more often.”

“You really should,” Bucky says, returning his attention back to his food.

They continue eating their meal while drinking the wine and making idle conversation, catching up with each other. In the end Steve gets up to start clearing the table but Bucky grabs his hand to stop him, and gets to his feet before pulling him close and wrapping his arms around Steve's neck.

“Thank you for all this,” he murmurs, breathing out a deep, content sigh.

Steve smiles as he hugs back. “You're welcome, sweetheart,” he says, tightening his arms around Bucky.

Bucky melts into the embrace, not wanting to let go just yet. He presses his cheek to Steve’s and turns his head, placing a soft peck there. “Dance with me,”

“What?” Steve leans his head back to look at him.

“Wait...wait here,”

He heads towards Steve’s work desk where his laptop is set up, playing songs from the playlist Steve had chosen, and goes through his music library, looking for something more appropriate.

“What am I waiting for?” Steve asks.

Bucky hurries up and chooses something, then makes his way back to Steve. “Dance with me,” he says as he grabs Steve’s hand and places it on his shoulder, then links their hands together and puts his free hand around Steve’s lower back.

Steve sighs, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “I’m terrible at this.”

“You’re not as bad as you think,” Bucky whispers, stepping closer to him, close enough that he can just lean in and press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips, brushing their noses together. “It's easy. Just move with me.”

They start swaying together in a slow rhythm, moving back and forth as they dance along to the smooth tune of _It’s Been A Long Long Time,_ foreheads pressed together. They don’t get the chance to do this a lot, have only danced together on one or two occasions before, but Bucky loves it. Slow dancing to old love songs especially; the tenderness and intimacy of it is unlike anything else. It feels like he's falling in love with Steve all over again.

“I love you so much,” Bucky whispers against Steve's lips before kissing him, soft and slow.

“I love you, too, Buck,” Steve replies, his voice just as quiet. “More than you can imagine.”

Bucky sighs deeply, a whirlpool of strong emotions swirling through him, overpowered by the deep, consuming love he has for Steve. He presses his mouth to Steve's chin and trails it along the jawline, travelling down to his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses as he goes.

“Buck,” Steve sighs. “That's, um…”

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, pressing his lips to a sensitive spot just under Steve's ear, making him shiver.

“You're kind of turning me on a little,”

“I know,” Bucky whispers close to his ear. “I'm trying to.”

Steve stops dancing and takes a step back, meeting Bucky's gaze, the expression on his face quizzical. Bucky cups his face in both hands and leans in to press their mouths together, a quiet moan escaping his lips when Steve holds on to him and kisses him back for a long time, gentle and unhurried. The song has ended and they're not dancing anymore, standing in the middle of the living room with their arms around each other.

“I want you,” Bucky breathes out when they break apart. “Do you - do you want me?”

“God, yes,” Steve replies immediately, without hesitation.

Bucky grins, leaning in to kiss him again. Steve grabs him by his waist and lifts him up, making Bucky gasp, a surprised laugh escaping his mouth.

“Bedroom?” He asks.

Bucky nods in response, locking his arms behind Steve's neck as Steve starts heading down the hallway towards his bedroom, almost effortlessly holding him up by his thighs. Steve sits on the bed, careful not to drop him, then lies back, pulling Bucky with him.

“Wait, wait, my shoes,” Bucky cries out as he stands up, kicks off his shoes and takes off his socks, then climbs back on top of Steve. “Hi,”

“Hi,” Steve replies, smiling at him.

Bucky dips his head down and presses his lips against Steve's, and they kiss for a long time, slow and sweet, taking their time and savouring the taste of each other. Steve's hands travel up and down Bucky’s arms and come to a rest on his lower back, inching downwards. Bucky sits up then and pulls Steve with him, and they start unbuttoning each other's shirts, slowly removing one item of clothing after the other until they're stripped down to their underwear.

Steve flips them around then and climbs on top of Bucky, enveloping him in his arms. Bucky breathes out a content sigh, enjoying Steve’s weight on top of him. _This_ he knows, he’s familiar with, and he _loves_ it; loves the intimacy of it, the closeness, and the warmth of their mostly bare bodies pressed together from top to bottom. In a way, their bodies already know each other.

“You okay?” Steve asks when their eyes meet.

Bucky nods, reaching up to cup Steve’s cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb along it. “More than okay,”

“If you wanna stop-”

“I don’t,” Bucky cuts him off. “If I change my mind I’ll let you know, okay? But I’ve thought about it a lot. And this feels right.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to do this with you, Steve,” Bucky whispers, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw, his hands running up and down Steve’s back. “Want you,”

Steve nods and leans down, nuzzling at the hollow of Bucky’s throat, breathing deeply. “I wanna make this good for you,” he murmurs, lips brushing on the bare skin. “Wanna take care of you,”

Bucky hums in contentment. “I’m all yours, love,”

Steve beams at him, then shifts slightly, the hard length of his cock rubbing against Bucky’s crotch, making his breath hitch in his throat. He thrusts his hips upwards, seeking the friction, and lets his hands travel down to Steve’s firm, round ass, slipping his thumbs underneath the waistband of his underwear.

Steve looks up at him and grins cheekily then moves back, kneeling on the bed. “Subtle,”

“Come on,” Bucky reaches out and helps Steve get rid of his underwear, grinning when Steve returns the favour, and that leaves them completely naked, bodies pressed flush together, skin to skin.

The smile fades from his mouth when Steve looks right into his eyes, gaze fond and adoring, then leans down and captures his lips in a slow, deep kiss, which sets his senses alight, arouses him even more.

Steve breaks away eventually, his eyes fluttering open slowly. “How do you want to do this?” he asks, voice low and slightly hoarse.

“Inside me,” Bucky whispers, heartbeat quickening. “Want you inside me,”

Steve presses another quick kiss to his lips, then along his jawline, and slowly moves downwards, leaving a trail of faint kisses as he goes. Bucky closes his eyes for a moment and exhales deeply, cherishing the gentle affection he’s being showered with, and loving every moment of it. Until Steve sweeps his tongue along the curve of Bucky’s hipbone, and his eyes fly open, looking down at Steve, who holds his gaze as he curls his hand around Bucky’s cock, his mouth ghosting over it.

“Can I?”

Bucky nods in affirmation, and gasps when he feels Steve’s mouth close over the head of his dick, the wet heat of it making him dizzy. He can’t tear his gaze away, or bite back the quiet little moans that escape his mouth, especially not the whine he lets out when Steve suddenly pulls away, letting Bucky’s cock slip out of his mouth. He climbs out of bed to retrieve the bottle of lube and a condom, tossing them on the mattress before resuming his previous position, kneeling between Bucky’s legs and placing his hands on them, gently caressing his thighs.

Bucky sighs, melting under Steve’s soft touches, thoroughly enjoying how Steve seems to keep wanting to touch him all over, but something inside him jolts awake again when he feels Steve’s slick finger circling his rim then slowly pushing inside. He inhales sharply, trying to adjust to the stretch, and Steve watches his reactions, moving his hand under Bucky’s thigh and leaning down to press a reassuring kiss on the inside of it.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky whispers, slightly breathless.

Steve takes his time working him open, with careful, in and out movements, gradually adding a second finger and a third. Bucky revels in it, the little sparks of pleasure that erupt every time Steve twists his fingers and pushes them deeper inside him. He starts growing impatient, pushing his hips down to meet Steve’s movements, barely able to contain the moans that escape his mouth, because it feels so damn good.

“Steve,” he chokes out, reaching up to pull Steve down towards him. “I want you, Steve, please,”

“Yeah, Buck, yeah, just-” Steve leans in and kisses him for a long moment, as he withdraws his fingers, making Bucky whine at the loss of contact. Steve smiles when they break apart and places a gentle peck on his nose. “Patience,”

“Mm,” Bucky puts his hands on Steve’s chest and caresses it, while Steve rolls the condom on and slicks himself up, kneeling between Bucky’s open legs.

Bucky shivers in anticipation. Steve leans over him, balancing himself on one forearm while with the other he reaches between his legs and lines himself up, and finally pushes inside, one inch at a time. Bucky gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and holding onto Steve's back, his nails digging into the bare skin. He's breathless by the time Steve is all the way inside him, stopping for a moment, giving Bucky time to adjust. It's a sensation unlike any other, an intense pressure inside of him, the uncomfortable stretch soon fading away to give way to pleasure.

“Bucky?” Steve asks, concern evident in his tone

“I'm good,” Bucky whispers after a moment.

“You sure?”

In response, Bucky grabs Steve's ass, pushing him down towards himself and lifts his hips up, trying to get Steve even deeper inside him, fill himself with every last millimeter of Steve's cock.

“I'm sure. You can move now. Please.”

“Okay,” Steve smiles at him, then grabs his leg, hitching it up slightly and holding it over his hip as he starts moving in and out with slow, gentle thrusts, keeping his eyes locked with Bucky's. Bucky wraps both legs around Steve's waist, and his arms around his back, holding Steve close to him.

“ _Steve_ ,”

Steve leans in and kisses him, slow and sweet. “God, Bucky,” he pants. “You feel so good,”

Bucky nods frantically, wordlessly agreeing. He reaches up and puts his hand on Steve's neck, pulling him down to press their mouths together. “I love you,” he murmurs against Steve's lips.

Steve lets out a desperate moan. “I love you,” he whispers back, getting an arm under Bucky’s shoulders and placing their foreheads together. “So much,”

Bucky whimpers, unable to hold back. He loses himself in the feeling of being so close together, as close as it can be possible, skin to skin, and the pleasure that builds up as Steve moves inside him, slowly, intimately. He lifts his head, reaching up to press his mouth to Steve's throat, biting into the skin and sucking a mark on it.

Steve groans. “Fuck, I'm close,” He reaches between them and closes his hand around Bucky’s hard, leaking cock, drawing a loud moan from Bucky as he starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. Bucky grabs onto Steve's shoulders, moving his hands up to his hair, running his fingers through it.

“Steve,” he cries out breathlessly.

Steve’s grasp on his dick tightens, picking up the pace and fucking him faster and harder. He leans in, brushing his lips against Bucky’s faintly. “Come with me,” he whispers.

Bucky lets out a choked moan, entire body tensing then relaxing as he comes, spilling across his stomach, lost in the sensation. Steve follows a short moment later, after a few messy, erratic thrusts of his hips, stuttering and then stilling as he comes, a wrecked sound falling from his lips, his breathing heavy and ragged. He makes no move to pull out, instead reaches up to push the damp hair off Bucky’s forehead, leaning down to kiss him, lips curling into a smile.

Bucky unwraps his legs from around Steve’s waist eventually, allowing him to pull out. Steve gets up to get rid of the condom and find some wet wipes to clean them up, while Bucky watches him with a hazy, content smile on his lips, only getting up to let Steve pull back the comforter, the two of them climbing under it.

“Hey,” Steve whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You look happy.”

“I am,” Bucky says, snuggling close to Steve and pillowing his head on his shoulder. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah? Was it how you thought it would be?”

“Mhm,” Bucky hums. “Better than I imagined. I love feeling that close to you.”

“Me too,” Steve agrees, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding him close. “It’s really wonderful.”

“It is.”

Steve sighs deeply. “I love you. Are you sick of hearing that yet?”

Bucky grins, looking up at him and meeting his gaze. “Never.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, simply holding each other close, cuddled up under the blankets, naked and a little sweaty, but unwilling to get up and go shower. Bucky relaxes as Steve plays with his hair, running his fingers through it, taking pleasure in the post-coital haze, feeling light and carefree, like he’s floating on cloud nine. Not that there was any doubt in his mind about wanting to sleep with Steve, but he can’t help but feel glad that he did. It was perfect from start to finish, and he relished every minute of it, how loving and intimate it was, that it can only be described as making love, for lack of a better phrase.

“Hey,” Steve pokes his cheek after a long moment of silence. “Do you want cake and presents now?”

“Ooh, yes please. Can we stay in bed though?”

“Absolutely,” Steve kisses him. “I'll go bring them.”

Steve puts his underwear on and walks out of the room, heading to the kitchen, and Bucky watches him leave, enjoying the view. Steve returns moments later, carrying two plates of chocolate lava cakes, a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side. He hands one of them to Bucky and sits opposite him on the bed.

“Oh my god, this looks awesome,” Bucky grabs the spoon, ready to dig in, when Steve stops him.

“I forgot about the candles.”

Bucky chuckles. “Who cares, it’s the cake I care about,” and with that he cuts into the cake and takes a spoonful, making a truly obscene sound at the taste of the gooey chocolate. “This is fucking delicious,”

Steve grins at him as he cuts into his own cake. “You two need a room?”

“I know you’re joking, but I’d dump your ass at any given time for one of these.”

Steve pouts at him, feigning sadness. “My ass is hurt you said that.”

“I can kiss it better for you.” Bucky retorts, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh God,” Steve almost chokes with laughter. “I walked right into that one, didn’t I,”

“Mhm,” Bucky hums around a mouthful of ice cream, then leans over to press a kiss to Steve’s mouth, tasting chocolate and vanilla, and licks his lips, making an appreciative sound.

After they’re done eating, Steve takes their plates away and goes to retrieve three wrapped presents from his closet, then returns to bed, climbing under the covers again.

“This one isn’t technically a gift,” he says, placing a small box on Bucky’s lap. “Open it,”

Bucky unwraps it carefully, stomach flipping in excitement. Inside lies a single key. He stares at it for a moment.

“That opens my front door. I’ve been meaning to make a copy for a while,” Steve explains, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

Bucky looks at him and grins, eyes glinting. “You’re giving me a key to your place?”

“Why not?” Steve asks, returning a smile. “You’re here all the time anyway,”

“Still,” Bucky ducks his head, looking at the key again. “This is a big step,”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, voice low. He reaches out and links his hand with Bucky's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “But I trust you, and I want you to have it.”

“Thank you.” Bucky says, finding himself at a loss of words.

“Now, for your actual presents,”

Bucky eyes the bigger box, but receives a thin one that looks more like a book than a box. He unwraps it in a hurry, impatient to see what’s inside. What he comes across is a Name a Star gift set, which includes a certificate of registry from the Intergalactic Star Database, and the words _The Bucky Barnes Star_ printed in the middle of it. Bucky gasps when he sees it, mouth falling open.

“Steve,” he whispers in a shaky voice and glances at Steve who’s smiling fondly at him.

“You like it?”

Bucky swallows hard and nods, speechless and suddenly finding it hard to breath, his throat tightening in a sudden rush of emotions as he looks at the co-ordinates chart of his star’s location, feeling deeply moved by the gesture.

“This is....” Bucky trails off, unsure how to even begin to express himself. It's the perfect present; every bit as wonderful and thoughtful as Steve is. Bucky inhales deeply, not knowing how to express how thankful he is. All he can do is reach out, throw his arms around Steve’s neck and kiss him fervently.

“Wow,” Steve breathes out when they break apart. “So you _really_ like it.”

“I love it, Steve, I’m just-” Bucky cups his cheek, rubbing his thumb across it. “I’m so touched, I might cry,” he tries to joke, though in reality he’s feeling so overwhelmed that it’s not entirely unlikely.

“ _Bucky,_ ” Steve shakes his head, smiling fondly. He reaches out for the third present, placing it on Bucky’s lap. “Here, open this one. I think you’ll like it.”

“Another one?” Bucky asks, starting to unwrap it. “Holy shit!”

Steve cocks his head to one side. “That’s more like it,” he says, commenting on the grin that grows on Bucky’s lips, stretching from ear to ear.

“I can’t believe you got me this,” Bucky starts opening the box and takes out the BB-8 plush in a hurry, giving the soft toy a squeeze. “I love it.”

“I told the cashier it was for my imaginary nephew,”

Bucky snorts a laugh, poking Steve in the ribs. “You ass. For that, you’re not allowed to cuddle with it.”

Steve giggles in response, and lies down, sinking into the soft pillow. “Can I still cuddle you?” he asks, tugging at Bucky’s arm in an invitation to join him under the covers.

“I’ll think about it,” Bucky gets up and puts all his presents on the drawers chest, then heads back to bed. “You know, the DVD is coming out soon,” he says, raising a challenging eyebrow.

“Yeah?” Steve asks, barely stifling a yawn. He closes his eyes and pulls the comforter up to his shoulder.

“Yup,” Bucky lies on his side, facing him. “I’m thinking of a Star Wars marathon weekend. Whaddaya say?”

“Sounds great, honey,”

Bucky chuckles, reaching out to run his fingers through Steve’s soft, blond hair. “Thank you,” he whispers and inches closer, pressing a kiss to Steve’s nose. “For everything.”

Steve smiles, and cuddles up to his boyfriend, draping an arm and a leg over him, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re very welcome,” he murmurs, nosing at Bucky’s chest hair. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“Mhm, I really did,” Bucky whispers.

“I’m glad,”

Bucky hums for a moment, sliding his hand up Steve’s thigh and over his ass, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers.

“If you’re hoping to go another round, you’re gonna be disappointed,” Steve yawns again.

Bucky giggles. “No, I’m just trying to get rid of this so we can cuddle naked.”

“That I can get on board with,” Steve rolls on his back and lifts his hips, allowing for Bucky to take his underwear off, then turns to lie with his back facing Bucky. “Spoon me.”

Bucky does as he’s asked to, snaking an arm around Steve’s middle and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. He breathes out a happy sigh, and mutters ‘Love you’, nuzzling the nape of Steve’s neck, and hears him mumble a sleepy response of ‘Love you too’. Bucky lies awake for a long time, listening to Steve’s measured breathing, and goes over the events of the day in his head, thinking about how he’s had the best birthday he could ever ask for, and it’s all thanks to the man sleeping soundly in his arms.

  
  



End file.
